A Diarised Mess
by RoseScor90
Summary: Rose doesn't understand why Lorcan keeps rejecting her; until one day, she gets desperate enough to push him to the limit. Rose/Lorcan all dialogue.


Disclaimer: Not JK…even after so many years *sigh*

A/n: To anyone who is reading this; I'm extremely sorry. I've had the worst writer's block ever and I'm trying to get out of it. Add that to the fact that this is the first ever all dialogue fic I've ever attempted and you get this crappy mess.

I wrote this for Mitz's(inherhappyhermitland) dialogue competition, actually. It's not even worth entering, I know.

Hope someone can tell me how to improve this.

Warning: Fluff ahead.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Rose, I can't be your date to the Ball,"

"But…but why not, Lorcan? All you ever tell me is the same old line; I can't go to Hogsmeade with you, I can't come to visit you during the holidays, I can't be your date to the Weasleys Christmas dinner, I can't go here with you, I can't accompany you there, can't, can't can't. I'm absolutely sick of it!"

"Calm down, Rose. Remember the Whomping Willow? I swore I'd be your friend back then; I'll keep to it now; I need to…."

"What does that have to do with anything, Lorcan? I don't get it; I simply don't."

"You should ask him before someone else does."

"Lorcan, are you sure Lysander didn't confound you yesterday?"

"I'm pretty sure; it's you that has got things confused, Rose and I can't, won't take advantage of that. I'm your friend."

"Best friend."

"Be that as it may, I'm just your friend; never anything else."

"You know something Lorcan? Even a seven year old can find out when you're lying and I'm your seventeen year old best friend."

"Rose, please, leave this alone, won't you? We've been going through this for the past three years; my answer hasn't changed. Why're you pushing it now of all times?"

"Because this is my last chance, Lorcan! I know what you are planning; I know you have planned to get lost in the wilderness once you graduate. But know this, Lorcan, not even a herd of Centaurs can separate me and you."

"Thanks, Rose. It feels good to know that I have such a good…"

"If you say friend one more time, Lorcan, I'll personally strangle you."

"But I thought…"

"I love you, Lorcan! I'm in bloody love with you and you keep shoving it back on my face!"

"You think you are, Rose, but I know…"

"What do you know, Lorcan? Tell me. What does the oh so wise Lorcan Newt Scamander know?"

"It…This…You're just undergoing a phase; it's normal. You know, the ' I think I'm in love with my best guy friend' phase."

"A Phase? That is what you call us? A measly phase? So enlighten me, Lorcan, how many phases have you seen that last four whole years? If you're going to reject me, Lorcan, at least find a reason that's believable and stop degrading our friendship."

"I'm not degrading anything, Rose. I just want you to be happy."

"So do you think hurting me like this is helping?"

"I'm only trying to push you in the right direction, Rose."

"And that is where, Lorcan?"

"Away from me and towards…"

"Why don't you try finishing that sentence, Lorcan? We both know you don't have an answer, Lorcan."

"…Scorpius."

"What about Scorpius?"

"There's no need to hide it, Rose. I'm not going to criticize you for your choices. I know you're in love with him."

"What the…you're talking utter rubbish, Lorcan!"

"That isn't what your diary says, Rose."

"My diary? Lorcan, I don't have one."

"You…that can't be; I know it's yours."

"Well, since it happens to be my diary and I say I don't have one…"

"But it had your name on it!"

"What? Lorcan, just because something has my name on it, you can't decide it's mine."

"Rose, that makes no sense."

"Neither do you, Lorcan. So you found a journal that had my name on it; what does that have to do with the current situation?"

"It…it said…Wait a minute."

"What's this Lorcan? You've upturned your entire trunk; do you think you could survive the mess?"

"I'll arrange it all back later."

"Organisation freak. So this is the so called diary? Looks too…shiny for my tastes, don't you think?"

"Read it."

"All right, all right. But before that, tell me how you got this; surely, you didn't sneak into the Dorms?"

"It was a dare we played; Lysander was dared to steal your Diary from the Girls' Dorms. He came back with this."

"But this isn't even mine…wait, I think I know."

"What' re you doing, Rose?"

"Proving it to you that this isn't mine. Revelio!"

"What is that spell going to do now?"

"Look at this; I told you."

"But…how?"

"It's Lily who has this massive crush on Scorpius. I don't know why Lysander would do something like this."

"Because you had no diary for him to steal! Of course!"

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Why're you looking at me like you've just figured out a puzzle?"

"I think Lysander charmed Lily's diary to show your name so he could complete the dare."

"But…he would have told you after you read it that it was Lily's right? He wouldn't let you hang like that?"

"He didn't, doesn't know I…"

"You?"

"Oh stop smirking like that, Rose. That I like you. Happy?"

"Quite; took you long enough."

"You resemble a cat with a canary too much; and you're cutting off my air supply."

"I know; it has always been my most secret plan to strangle you to death."

"You can't do that; seeing as you won't have a date to the Ball then."

"Are you asking me out, ?"

"I suppose I am."

"So sure I'll accept?"

"Maybe I should have asked Lily too, just in case."

"Scorpius will have your head if you asked his date out."

"So I'm left with no choice but you?"

"Stop being so morose or I'll kiss your precious Venomous Tarantula instead."

"We can't have you injuring my precious plant, can we?"

A/n: I don't hate flames, as long as you actually say what I did wrong and how to make it better.


End file.
